Zetsubou
by Evui
Summary: Zetsubou is Japanese for Hopelessness. A girl's world is destroyed and her new world is the SSBM Realm. She has to survive her way through the realm and find her lost best friend..rating will increase as more chapters are added.
1. Enter the Realm of SSBM!

~Heyas all!!!! 'Tis me, Evui, and this be my first SSBM fanficcy!!! Tired of having no effort put into humor fanfics? Tired of waiting for the 20-chapter fanfic that you will enjoy reading for days? Tired of being disappointed by fanfics you love but leave you hanging by being put up on a shelf and collecting dust? Well, wait no more, for here is my fanfic and I will satisfy all your needs!!!!......Wait, that didn't sound right...o.o~

~*~Disclaimer: NEED I tell you I don't own this? Whoever thinks I do must've been born yesterday cause I sure wouldn't be writing this if I had money to do whatever I want with....all I own is Evui and Remi.~*~ 

~~~Note: The Evui in this story is not me like she usually is, but she still has the same desc....she SO not me...o.o~~~

***WARNING*** waiting for me to shutup? This fic will have lemony fresh parts in later chapters so be warned....you have been warned...Without further ado.....HERE IT IS!!! ^_^ Yayyyy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

'Evui grabbed the Kikyuu teleporter to escape from her fading realm. "Remi!!! Grab on!!" The blue-haired Neko-jin clung to Evui's foot in her desperate attempt not fade with the dying world. Both closed their eyes, and they disappeared, never to see their world again.....

"Evui!!!" Evui woke up to find herself floating in an empty space. She looked to her left to see Remi's worried face. "Thank God you're alive...I couldn't make it without you!" Evui smiled at her. "Don't worry, it takes a whole lot more to get rid ah me!!!" Remi looked ahead of herself to see a whitish glow. "Look Evui, we're approaching our new realm now...'

"Come on Roy, the last Past Stage is in your hands!!!"

"You can make 400 meters, we know you can do it!!!"

Roy looked over at Marth and Link. 'They're such good friends' He thought, smiling. He waved over to them and jumped up on the platform to smack Sandbag around a bit and use a Flame Sword/Fire Blade Combo on it. (So far I think Roy's the only one who can hit Sandbag 400 m....I got 800 sumthin feet so far, I think he can do 400 meters if I try faster) He did it with quick speeds and finally he charged up his Fire Blade. FIVE....FOUR.....THREE...TWO....ONE.... Roy unleashed his Fire Blade, slightly injuring himself, but he watched Sandbag fly with hope in his eyes. Everybody watched it fly through the air over 600....700....800....900....1000...

'Come on, Come on....' Roy prayed silently as he saw Sandbag finally hit the ground on the 1430 foot mark and slide past 1450. Roy's eyes widened as it slowly slid past 1477 and then stopped at 1482. "ALL RIGHT!!!!" Roy did a Blazer of victory in the air and Marth, Link, and all the other smashers cheered for him. The Yoshi's Island Past Stage was the last thing to be unlocked, and it added the last trophy to their cabinet (I least I THINK it does...o.o;;). 

"So what happens now?" asked Marth.

"I think we should go try out a Melee in Yoshi's Island..."

Link smiled at Zelda and they went to the Melee and battled in Yoshi's Island..

_' "Remi! Where are you!!!??" Evui and Remi had entered the glowing light, but after the entrance, there was a flash, and Remi was nowhere to be found. Evui was getting worried, but before she time to think there was another flash and she had found herself standing on a long purple and black platform. She realized the fact that it looked like she was still floating in space but space was moving around her fast. "Where am I???"_

"EYAHHH!!!!"

Marth screamed as he unleashed a fully charged Shield breaker down on Link and sent him flying and rolling on the screen. "GAME!!!" Marth smiled in satisfaction, but then he looked shocked as a screen in front of him said 'A new challenger has appeared!' It showed the silhouette of a girl with long wavy hair. He also saw that she cat ears with a ball on each one and a tail. "A Neko-girl?" He questioned himself, but before he even got to think, he was sent to Final Destination, and he beheld 'The Challenger'. She was a brown-skinned girl of about 17 or 18 with bright green eyes and long light purple wavy hair. She was wearing light blue pants and a matching tank top. He looked closer and he saw that she looked confused, scared, worried, and nervous all at the same time. 'In order to get the new challenger, I have to KO her..' He thought. 'But she looks so afraid....I don't want to hurt her..'

Evui looked up to see a cute blue-haired swordsman. She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw that they looked merciful and worried, but that didn't calm her any. Without her best friend, and not knowing where she was or who this man was, she thought nothing could calm her right now. 'Where am I? Who is that? Will he hurt me? Try to fight me?' She swallowed. 'Or...or...will he try to rape me??!' Her eyes widened and she backed away to the edge of the platform as Marth took a step toward her, his eyes kind. 'I don't think he wants to hurt me, but I can't trust him just yet....I don't even know where I am, or what this Realm is all about...'

Marth walked toward her more, trying to calm her. "D-Don't worry, I won't hurt you!!!" He reached toward her, but he had shocked her. "NO!!!" Evui yelled at him with scared and hateful eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!!!" She jumped off the platform and as she was falling she looked up to see Marth's face not scared or worried, but simply concerned. 'He doesn't even care' was her last quick thought as she exploded into a bunch of green and whatever-colored smoke there was.

'Wha? I'm still alive?' She looked around as she materialized in a green forest-type place. She saw a portal on a small path. "I guess that's where I go, then.." She thought aloud. She walked into the portal and she saw a whole bunch of people talking. When she arrived, all eyes were on her, and there he was, the sexy swordsman that had scared her at Final Destination. He looked at him as everyone stopped talking and he walked towards her. Evui gasped and backed away a bit. "Stay away", she hissed." Marth looked hurt. "I won't hurt you, you don't have to worry." He smiled warmly at her. "It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of.." It was something about his smile that comforted Evui. When he tried to approach her again, she didn't back away. Marth smiled at her again. "My name's Marth, how 'bout you?"

She looked at him and finally smiled back. It felt so good to be calm again. "My name's Evui.." "Cute name...^_^" Marth took her hand and led her to the other smashers. 'His hand is so warm....he's really sweet....but he looks like a prince, I wonder if he has a princess....I dono....man...he's sexy...' Marth took her into the mass of the 25 people and introduced her to each one.....

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Meh, I'm too lazy to put all the introductions in this chapter. They'll be in the next one, and I won't leave ya'll hangin, I'll post ch.2 today or tomorrow, PROMISE!! ^_^ Ja ne!!! And remember, stay cool and to Hell with school!!


	2. Life story

~Heyso!!! You didn't think I would leave you all hangin, now did you? Heheh, Well here it is cause I have nothing to write here, oh yeah, stay in school, I just said to be playing around Kuja, I don't do drugs, and I never skipped school or cut class, honest to God…Glad I got that straightened…  ~

~*~Disclaimer: Yeah right, whatever, if I own this, then Shigeru Miyamoto's not cool…that should say I don't own nuttin'…~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          _' "Evui!!! Where are you!!? Help me! I don't know what this is!!!" '_

"Evui, you're okay now, right?" Marth looked at her warmly as he led her to the people. "Yeah…I-I guess so…", she said nervously. He smiled. "Good, you were kinda freakin out there…" "Yeah, sorry about that, I was afraid, but I see now that I can trust you.." Marth smiled at her again. There's a lot of us, but lemme introduce all of 'em to you…I'll show you the right ones to avoid…" Evui smiled at him. "Okay!!"

          "He-hey, is that Mario?!", Evui asked in disbelief." "Heya! It's-a me, Mario!!" Mario gave her a thumbs-up and Evui stared at him in shock. "But…you're only from video games…I thought….wait…this realm IS a video game", she said I saw recognizable characters like Bowser, Peach, Luigi, and Pikachu. She also saw ones she didn't know crap about, like Marth, Roy, and Mr. Game and Watch.

          "Huh? Whaddaya mean?", asked a confused Mario." "It's a long story, I'll tell you later…" Marth looked at Evui. "Well, since you have a long story, why don't you tell us all now? It's a good way to introduce yourself, anyway…" "Umm…Okay.."

          "Okay everyone, Evui will introduce herself by telling us her story and how she got here!!!", said Marth, who got up on a stage and got everyone's attention. Evui looked nervous. "Don't worry, just say whatever comes to you.." Marth gave her a comforting smile and Evui smiled back and approached the stage. "Umm…ok, my name's Evui and I am a Neko-jin, or in other words, I'm part cat as you can see. I will tell you my entire story….although you may find it a bit disturbing…well, here goes…

          _' "Hehe!! Yay!!! We get to go!! Finally!!" The little 7-year old wavy brown-haired girl's mother smiled at her. "Evui, stop jumping around for joy and go load the snacks into the van. With our whole family in there, we need more than enough!!" Evui stopped jumping around and smiled at her. "Okay!!!"_

_          "Mom, how much farther?" The family was driving in the van on a nearby cliff _You know those thingies where you're like riding on the edge and the only thing separating you is a bar? Yeah. _and Evui was getting the creeps. "It's okay, Evui, we'll be off here soon…AHH!!!!" There was a truck that was ramming the van in the side and everyone screamed and looked at the truck. "What the…" Evui's dad, who was driving was trying to beep the horn and move straight but the truck continued to ram them. 'Oh no', Evui thought. 'They're knocking us off….I don't wanna dieeee!!!!' Evui looked out and tried to see who was hitting them off, but all windows were tinted. The truck rammed them one final time, and the van went flying off the side of the cliff._

_          "NOOOOO!!!!" Evui frantically grabbed open a window and some members tried the same, but only Evui's tiny body could fit through the small window. "Evui." Evui looked back her mother. "Live on for me and make me proud…now go!" "No…" "GO!!" Evui reluctantly jumped out of the window and fell with the van. She took one last look at her family and she turned into Neko-jin and clung to the wall with her claws and looked down as the van crashed into the jagged rocks. Evui began to cry as she saw police lights at the top of the cliff. She climbed down on a small rock and looked at what was left of her family's things. She dove into the water, looking around for any survivors, but found nothing. Then she saw a glowing light in front of her and as she swam closer, she saw it was her mother's necklace she wore. Evui grabbed it and swam back up to the surface. She climbed on the rock and sobbed for her mother, father, and her entire family on the small rock._

_          "Evui, your food's getting cold, you better eat…" Evui sat at her neighbor's house, zoned out at the table. It was 4 weeks after the accident and, of course, she hadn't recovered from what had happened. "I…I don't feel like eating", she replied slowly." Her neighbor, Mrs. Kakata, understood her and put her food in the fridge. "If you're hungry later, then just get it out of here, okay?" Evui slowly nodded and went to the room while Mrs. Kakata looked sadly on after her. She curled up on the bed and cried softly._

_          Later that night, Mrs. Kakata's husband came into Evui's room while she was sleeping. She woke up and looked at him. "…Hmmm…?", she said with her eyes half shut. He smiled evilly at her and said "Evui…why don't you and I play a little…game? Hmm? How about it…" Evui looked at him again. "No…I'm tired…" He smiled again. "No, it's a different game…" He climbed on top of her. Evui shuddered slightly and saw what he was up to. She gasped and backhanded him. He was amazed at her strength and he fell backward off the bed and onto the floor. Crying, Evui ran out of the house and sped off in an unknown direction down the road. She didn't know where she was going and didn't care, but she was sure she was never going back to that place again. _

_          Evui dwelled off from place to place, not knowing where she was going or what she was going to do. She didn't even know if she was going to survive or not. She walked into some town after a day, starved and tired. "I…I have to break into someone's house just to live…I can't do that…I'll get taken back to…" She shuddered at the thought. "No, I can't go back there…I just won't get caught…that's all…won't get caught…" She looked up at a tree next to a window of someone's house. She looked at the front and saw a car leaving. "Good, they're not home. Now's my chance!!" She used her claws to climb up the tree next to the window. "If I didn't have my claws, I would be dead in more situations than one…thank God for being a Neko-jin…" She climbed up and looked to the window. She tested it to see if it was locked or not. She opened it using her claws to lift it. "Bingo" she thought. "Man, I feel guilty for having to do this…" She swiftly climbed into the room and closed the window behind her. She made sure not to touch anything so she wouldn't get any fingerprints on stuff. She covered her hands with a random cloth (most likely a tear from her shirt and crept slowly downstairs. _

_          "Okay, Now to get some food…" "AHHHH!!! smack", someone charged at her from behind and hit her on the head with a book. Evui fell over, and she looked up, surprised and scared…until she saw that her attacker was a little girl her age. She was a tiny bit shorter than her, and she had cream-colored skin and light blond shoulder length hair with sky blue eyes that were wide with fear and confusion until she got a good look at whom she hit. "Huh? Hey, you're not a robber…sorry… but whatcha' doin' in my house?" "Uhmmm… sorry, I was really hungry and I had no place to go…" "Oh, I see. It's okay, there's lotsa food in here. My name's Remi Shimada, what's yours?" "My name's Evui Tanaka…" _

_          Later, her mom had came home and Evui explained what happened. Her mom told her she could stay, and they had fun for about 2 weeks until the Kataka's had finally found where she was. Mrs. Kataka begged her to come home, but Evui said she would never go back there again. After a bit of convincing and a couple of hisses and mean looks, Evui finally got to stay with Remi. _

_          About 3 years after Evui had come, her, Remi, and Mrs. Shimada got an unexpected visit from these mysterious dark people. think Men in Black They said they were out to find out something from Evui, but she didn't trust them, and Mrs. Shimada and Remi tried to stop the men from taking her. After a long battle, one of the men drew out a special type of gun and shot Mrs. Shimada. It was a strange dart, and she began to feel funny about a minute after she had gotten hit. The men had left while Evui and Remi were tending to her. The dart was some kind of poison that affected your nervous and respiratory system until they finally shut down. She had muscle spasms and had trouble breathing. "Take…take care of…yourselves…live on…for me…please…I…I love you…" They were her last words as she finally died from the poison. Evui and Remi cried their souls out and vowed to get revenge on the people that did this. Evui also found out that her and her mom were Neko-jins. Evui had said that they were probably the same people that knocked her van off the cliff. _

_          Another 3 years later, they kept themselves in school and managed to dodge special services somehow. They were now in high school oh Lord, this is sooo much to write…her story will someday be posted on FF.net when I feel like it…I can't go into too much detail, its real overwhelming… and in her science class, Evui met this boy named Kesshiro. She somehow felt drawn to him and sat next to him. He began to blush and tried his best to make conversation. Evui laughed inwardly at this. _

_          Meh, screw all detail, no detail here. The next year they got really close and Evui said they couldn't go out because if either of them broke each other's hearts then their friendship would be destroyed. Kesshiro sadly understood, but they were still good friends. Remi became friends with him too. _

_          Another year later oh Lawwwd, there's not much detail now izzit, lol Kesshiro's parents died as a result of the MIB type people trying to take them away. Evui and Remi took him in. Since they were Neko-jins, and Kesshiro was only human, they had no fear of being attack or anything because they were Neko-jins and they could kick booty in a hot second. _

_          One day, Evui got invited for a free cruise somehow and while she was on the boat, it sunk how…un-detailed…. Evui got free and hitched a ride on a piece of driftwood until she drifted to a tiny island. She was completely lost and she wandered around the island collecting fruits and finding ponds of freshwater. She eventually came to the only mountain on the island. "I guess this is as far as I get. I'm gonna die here…it's like Castaway…noooo…" She leaned on the mountain only to fall through it. "What the…" She fell through to find that she had involuntarily transformed into Neko-jin. "That was odd…" She wandered around the other part of the island until she heard voices. She cautiously approached the voices and hid behind a couple of trees and peered out. The sight shocked her. There were about 30 male Neko-jins, most between the ages of 10 and 25. One was coming toward her and she gasped out of shock. He heard her and went in to investigate. She tried to run but he saw her too fast. He gasped and pulled her out gently. "You're a…you're a female…wow…" "Huh? What's so surprising about that?" She did realize that there weren't any women there. The male Neko-jin, about 16 or 17 with long white hair and yellow eyes, pulled her out. She saw that he was well built and he was pretty darn cute. He was sleek sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek and he seemed to have a nice personality, very gentle. The fact that nothing but men were there made her nervous, as they were all beginning to surround her in surprise and wonder. She backed away and the white haired boy shielded her. "Leave her alone, she's afraid." _

_          Soon after, she got comfortable with the natives and told them what had happened and how she wound up there, and the white haired one, named Shiro Ikazuchi White Thunder, heh showed her around the Neko-jin part of the island. He explained to her how there was a plague on the island that only affected all the female Neko-jins on the island. It killed them all, and now there were only men on the island. Surprisingly, none of them were gay, it was against their customs or something He showed her all the freshwater streams, completely pure and then he showed her around to some hot springs, the last stop. He walked over to some White flowers with some weird cream looking stuff inside of them. "Here" He said. "These are delicious!" He ate some of the cream. "Wanna try some?" At first she didn't trust it, but seeing him eating it, she took a flower and ate some cream. "Mmmm!!! This tastes like marshmallow!!!" "Marshmallow?" "It's a good little snack that I eat back at home…" They ate a few more flowers until all the ones growing around that tree were gone. "I'll get a few more, there's plenty at one of the fields…" Evui sat and waited for him there, but then she started to feel funny. She began to feel horny Wow, here comes the fun (rolls eyes)) and she wanted something inside her sudden outburst on non-PG-ness, huh? Lol . "Why am I feeling like this?", she thought to herself. I don't feel like writing anymore Shiro came back with more of the flowers. Evui looked at him. "I want you…"_

_*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*_

I don't feel like writing anymore. Lol. I'll finish this soon, as I have the whole story in my mind and I won't be forgetting this anytime soon. Man, I almost forgot this was an SSBM story. This was a quick summary of Evui's life. Heh, quick.


End file.
